legoindianajonesfandomcom-20200223-history
Lego Indiana Jones and the Raiders of the Lost Brick
Lego Indiana Jones and the Raiders of the Lost Brick is a LEGO movie based on the Lego-themed toy line. It was released on May 10, 2008 on Cartoon Network. This is also styled in 3D computer software, & it can also be seen at the Lego Indiana Jones page on Cartoon Network.com. This film also features all 8 Lego Indiana Jones sets. It's a pun for Raiders of the Lost Ark. Chapter 1 Raiders of the Lost Brick opens up with Indiana Jones and Satipo in a jungle. The two go inside a temple, and Satipo spots some spiders. They go further into the temple and a skeleton jumps out at them, but Indiana and Satipo continue their journey. Indiana uses his whip to get over a pit, while Satipo follows. When Indiana Jones has to get across tiles that lead to the altar with the idol, he dances on them, leaving Satipo a bit confused. Once he crossed the booby trap, Indiana grabs the idol and runs as the temple collapses around him. Satipo crosses the pit first and asks for the idol in exchange for giving Indy the whip. Indiana throws the idol, but it hits Satipo in the head and knocks him out. Indiana builds a bridge out of LEGO pieces across the pit, and once he crosses it he retrieves the whip and idol. The boulder trap is triggered, but Indy was able to escape. Once outside of the temple, he finds Rene Belloq waiting for him with two Hovitos warriors. Suddenly, the boulder crashes through the doorway where it was stuck and flattens Rene Belloq and the Hovitos, as Indy jumps away. In Jock's seaplane, Indy is seen with a checklist and crosses "idol" off the list. Chapter 2 Indiana Jones and Marion Ravenwood are seen in a tomb with the Ark of the Covenant, but they also find snakes. As they try to fend off the snakes, two German soldiers hoist the Ark out of the tomb. Indy and Marion build a LEGO elevator to escape the snake-infested place. In the elevator, a brief variant of "Marion's Theme" from Raiders of the Lost Ark plays. Indy and Marion safely get out of the tomb in their elevator, and Indy goes on a horse to chase the truck that has the Ark. Indiana spots his father, Henry Jones Sr., reading a book about golf on a motorcycle. Indiana jumps onto the motorcycle and drives it. German soldiers on motorcycles drive toward the Joneses. Indiana grabs a flag, knocks down both soldiers one by one with it, and then uses his whip to get himself on top of the truck. The driver stops abruptly, and Indiana falls onto the hood of the truck like he did in Raiders of the Lost Ark. He pulls a piece of the hood off and falls, and goes under the truck until he reappears clinging to his whip, which is still hanging there from when he got on the truck. As Indiana Jones is dragged along by his whip, the two German soldiers in the van laugh at him. The grill of the truck breaks off and goes under it. Indiana gets onto the grill and surfs on it, then leaps into the truck, and knocks the two German soldiers, a toilet, and a Stormtrooper from Star Wars out of the truck. Indiana gets to the driver and pushes him out as well. Indiana drives the truck, and his father then joins him to ride off into the distance. Chapter 3 This scene opens up with Indy riding an amphibious vehicle in a river in a jungle. Mutt Williams comes out of a pitched tent and is delighted to see Indy coming back, but when Indy's vehicle gets on land and accidentally runs over Mutt's motorcycle, Mutt gets angry briefly. Indy shows Mutt the checklist with "idol" and "Ark" checked off. The only unchecked item on the list is "skull", and the two journey in the jungle. Suddenly, a rumbling sound is heard in the distance and cutting through the jungle is Irina Spalko on a jungle cutter, laughing maniacally and waving her sword. The two run from and escape the cutter by falling into a ditch. They find themselves on a mine car, which runs down a track, around a rollercoaster-style loop and out a door that literally says "END OF RIDE". The jungle cutter has found the two again, and they continue running from it. When they go under an archway and the jungle cutter tries to follow, it crashes. Spalko is thrown off the vehicle, and the impact of hitting the ground causes her hair to bounce up and land over her face. The destroyed jungle cutter forms a new machine with a saw blade, and Indy and Mutt decide to cut some pepperoni with it. Later, Indiana and Mutt arrive at the temple entrance, but two natives stop them. They point to Indy, then Mutt, and then to a sign that says a person had to be as tall as a part of their spear to enter. Mutt is too short to go in, much to Indy's laughter, but he is able to go in anyway. Inside the temple, Indiana and Mutt run from spears (which eventually hit a dart board) until they come across a mirror. Indy’s reflection is Han Solo (because both Indiana Jones and Han Solo were played by Harrison Ford), and Mutt's reflection is of Chewbacca. During this mirror scene, the Star Wars theme music briefly plays in the background. Later, while Irina and Mutt are in a sword duel, Indy takes the Crystal Skull from one of the skeletons. The temple collapses behind the two, probably leaving Irina to be crushed, and a close-up shows the skull as the movie ends. Chapter 4 On Cartoon Network and on its website, Chapter 3 replays and then Chapter 4 starts. But on the LEGO Indiana Jones website, Chapter 3 does not repeat itself, as all four chapters are presented in the order they were released. There appears to be a party at Indy's place. Mutt puts the Crystal Skull on a string with other lanterns (on which it lights up) and also seems to be a good bug electrifier. The idol is used as a candle and the Ark is used as a grill. Marion leans on Indy’s shoulder while Henry Jones Sr. (using the Holy Grail as a cup) clinks glasses with Mutt’s cup as a toast to this night. It is then revealed that the film was being watched in a movie theater by LEGO versions of Steven Spielberg and George Lucas, who nod at each other as the movie ends and give each other a high-five (which sounds like a whip crack), because they know they have done a good job. LEGO Spielberg and Lucas watch the credits roll. Category:Films Category:Movies